


Hulat

by hiraeth9407



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraeth9407/pseuds/hiraeth9407
Summary: Literal na langit at lupa na ang nililibot niya pero wala talaga, as in wala.Hindi pa rin niya mahanap ang tanawin sa kanyang panaginip - pati ang binubulong sa kanya, at kung kanino ang mga bisig na nakapalibot sa kanya ay isang malaking palaisipan sa araw-araw.Ngunit sa wakas, sa isang panaginip, naintindihan na niya ang binubulong sa kanya.All this time, mali ang mga pinupuntahan niya. Ang dami niyang nasayang na oras.Pero ito na kaya ang magbigay-daan hindi lang para maintindihan niya ang kanyang mga panaginip kundi para malaman na rin ang mga matagal nang bumabagabag sa kanya?Na bakit parang may nararamdaman siyang kulang? Pangungulila?Bakit parang may naghihintay sa kanya?
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 6





	Hulat

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo. Welcome to my first (and hopefully not last) baby for 2020! Been wanting to write this for a year already.
> 
> This is a reincarnation!AU infused with Philippine mythology, and tourism, if I may. 
> 
> The references here are purely for the purpose of this work of fiction. No intention of thwarting history or culture, more on getting it as inspiration for this work.
> 
> This is still not ready but I'll put in a snippet first. Will upload in the weekend kasi as always, workload at sick leave. Hahahuhu. Hope this still counts for HunHan 520. Finally I can post. Thank you for your patience and support hehe

_ “Gugma…” _

_ “Gugma…” _

“Gugma? Teka. Naiintindihan ko na siya!” 

Sa pagdilat ni Luhan ay nakita lang niya ay ang tanawing kung saan nagtatagpo ang langit at lupa, para bang walang hanggan, habang siya ay nasa ituktok ng bundok, nasa bisig ng isang lalaking hindi niya maaninag ang mukha dahil nakahiga siya sa dibdib nito.

At gaya nang dati, sinubukan niyang bumangon ngunit kasabay rin nito ang pagbangon niya sa kama. Isang malalim na buntong-hininga mula sa binata.

Pero naalala niya ang salitang narinig.  _ Gugma? _

Kinapa kapa niya ang phone sa kama at nang makuha ito ay dumiretso sa Google at ito ang kanyang nakita:

> Gugma (goog-mah) means love in my native tongue of Bisaya (formally known as Cebuano), a Visayan language spoken by 20 million people throughout major regions of the southern Philippines. ... I have only heard gugma used in the context of romantic love, specifically the heart-wrenching kind.

"Naknamputa. May lablayp ako all this time? Bakit sa panaginip lang?!"

At kaya rin pala hindi niya mahanap-hanap ang tanawin. Mga bundok lang sa Luzon ang mga pinuntahan niya. Halos manirahan na siya sa Cordillera sa dalas niyang umakyat dun.

Dali-dali siyang naghanap ng mga pinakamataas na bundok sa Visayas.  _ Mount Kanlaon,  Osmeña Peak , Mount Talinis, Mount Madja-as... _

Madja-as?

Pinindot niya ang isang blog tungkol sa Mount Madja-as at napataas ang kilay sa nabasa.

“Legend has it that Sidapa, Visayan god of death, lived here with his boy bride Bulan, a moon deity…”

Sidapa?

Bulan?

“Pfft. Edi wow,” sabi ni Luhan habang kausap ang sariling nagreresearch.

Ipinagwawalang bahala niya pero bakit parang iba ang sinasabi ng pakiramdam niya? At hindi lang ito yung nararamdamang kakaiba ni Ed Caluag.

“Hay, sige na nga. Makahanap sa mountaineers FB group kung may nag-oorganize sa kasabay umakyat sa Madja-as.” 


End file.
